


理性讨论谁是阿云嘎男朋友

by yinwo



Category: all嘎 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinwo/pseuds/yinwo





	理性讨论谁是阿云嘎男朋友

* g.v演员paro 禁止上升

*接受设定的进来 接受不了就不要点哦 进来说难听的话我就拉黑 ^ ^

 

#假如我磕的西皮我都看他们搞过

 

梅溪湖论坛＞八卦杂谈＞讨论区

［hot］理性讨论谁是阿云嘎的神秘男友

1#

如题。

啊啊啊啊我真的快疯了，到底谁是小嘎npy啊？？？我的白菜被哪头猪拱了5555555我心好痛我想鲨人［刀］［刀］［刀］

2#

看起来楼主一点都不理性呢哈哈哈哈哈

3#

我也想鲨人5555555（npy如果是蔡程昱的话，当我没说

4#

蔡嘎SZD！！

我投菜菜一票！！他们浴缸里做的那场简直不要太甜好吗？！呜呜呜小奶狗狼起来真的是让人招架不住，菜菜冷着脸的时候真的好A啊，一点都不傻了（……）虽然被阿云嘎一逗，笑起来又傻乎乎了（。）

虽然蔡程昱活不那么好，还要嘎嘎手把手教（菜菜你到底是不是故意的？）但是先天条件好啊，那儿又大又粗，而且两人相处，哇超级可爱，菜菜超级宠嘎嘎的，少女心都给他两个甜炸了~可可兄弟入股不亏啊大家！！

5#

跟票+10086 程云归！程云归！！

西西歪上次传的那个vlog我真的暴风哭泣呜呜呜，这什么甜甜蜜蜜拌嘴小情侣啊呜呜呜呜，“嘎嘎，你这牛肉里加南瓜能好吃吗”“你爱吃不吃”

西西歪，被嘎嘎怼有那么开心吗？还有你还非要秀一下牛肉南瓜空盘对比是要怎样？？吃不到怎么了？吃不到，我好酸呜呜呜呜

6#

蔡嘎确实很甜，处起来做起来都甜（……）

但是！一定是开云见日见到最后的太阳嘻嘻嘻［大笑］

7#

nsdd！亦师亦友我好爱~开真的会说话［爱心］［爱心］［爱心］两个人一起弹吉他简直不要太甜好吗！我永远爱your eyes！（一边唱一边搞，他开是真的绝

8#

嘤！想到那场我都要流鼻血了！！开真的是好会，阿嘎都羞得都哭了嘿嘿嘿，哭起来眼睛淋淋鼻头红红的像受.精的小兔兔又娇又俏可怜兮兮我真的晕，喘息太凶弄得白.花花的胸不住的上下起伏的样子真的把我搞得死去活来，我马上魂穿埋胸舔嘎嘎的徐开骋55555

9#

我有点迷茫，开嘎甜是甜，可是和嘎嘎搞过的男人哪个和嘎在一起的时候不甜呢（好拗口

而且，关于嘎的神秘男友，看他透露出来的信息，high c随便上，就，唱歌很好呀~开开的话，大家都懂啦，嘻嘻

10#

你为什么要这样哈哈哈哈哈哈哈（给开嘎女孩点播一首梦醒时分

还有那条微博我嘎真的太娇了吧，骂人骂臭highc是什么东西啦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我真的被可爱死1551

10#

日，但是那条微博只是有百分之九十的可能是在提npy！xjm们嘎言嘎语不要太过分解读了！说不定只是在说同事呢！

11#

npy而已啦，又不是说会一直在一起~我相信我的方方还是有很大希望的！加油，方方！！你可以的！！妈妈相信你！！！（下次做就不要哭了 虽然嘎和我们都觉得你很可爱）

12#

哈哈哈哈哈哈我真的笑死哈哈哈哈哈做1激动到哭我真的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

13#

太有心机了介个方！！迷弟组那么多人，就他一个人哭的稀里哗啦的做，一边哭一边插的还挺好（……），小嘎一边被搞一边还要哄小朋友给他擦眼泪（嘎真的好可好温柔呜呜呜），弄得后来采访小嘎还夸他可爱，哼，太心机了！（干得漂亮继续保持

14#

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你也太高看方方了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我看他就是激动哭了而已哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈毕竟方方入行就是为了和小嘎合作呀~

15#

但是迷弟组之所以叫迷弟组，不就是因为迷弟组全员都是想和嘎嘎合作才入行的嘛！兔兔魅力是真的大~撩拨了一票帅气年下男孩子入圈，还把a.v圈的几个半隐退的男神都勾复出了，我真的是瑞思拜阿老师（滑跪）

16#

所以说a圈的几个没有人站吗？晰嘎了解一下？！！康康我们大骨头喂饺子送纸a+c吧！康康两个成熟男人的爱情8！而且晰哥技术一级棒，手活口.活都一级棒！！！和那些小男孩可不一样（嘿嘿）

17#

晰哥技术真的没话讲（嘻嘻…嘻…

看他们搞简直就是享受啊，两个人都超级爽超级舒服的感觉~（妹前列腺高.潮的时候真的是(//∇//)

我觉得和王晰做的时候是妹最爽的时候！（大声逼逼）

18#

nsdd！晰哥真的很会搞，前戏的手法温柔又超级sq，爱说骚话，几把顶的又厉害，小嘎哭哭啼啼撒娇求饶的样子我真的心都碎了5555

19#

太娇了妹妹真的太娇了qaqq我想想都要泪流满面，怎么会这么可爱！！所以这么可爱的宝贝就应该被成熟男人好好宠爱~（晰哥加油！！

20#

年下组也有很会搞的啊！康康我们黑糖吧！！mine那场角色扮演惩罚出轨小男友，简直太好吃了好吗！！龚子棋冷着脸真的超凶超A，嘎嘎娇娇软软的被他按着干简直是太美味了55555我可以看一万遍！！

21#

啊！！mine！！！就是mine把我圈死在龚嘎！龚子棋真的好有黑道太子的感觉！和妹放在一起就是一种很黄的感觉嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻（搞得也是真的很黄

22#

爱的俯卧撑大家了解一下啊！龚子棋撑在阿云嘎身上做俯卧撑，阿云嘎对他笑笑，明明都负距离接触过那么长时间了，还害羞的耳朵都红了（黑糖真的是切开甜）

然后！阿嘎就曲腿顶他的鸡.鸡，两个人就又亲又摸的搞起来，我真的好爱这种日常感，看得我整个人都要撅过去55555

23#

噫，怎么没有凹嘎玩家呢？？嘎嘎是大家的！（大声嚷嚷

港真，比起1v1的场，我觉得多人场才好看啊~~黄子超鹅和嘎的那场大家康康吧！一个干嘴巴一个干后面这种，我真的太爱了太爱了！虽然没有双龙有点可惜x，但是嘎嘎的那里确实有点小，真的有双龙我也怕他疼（…）挺好的，反正只要攻＞1我就超级喜！！

24#

我也爱凹嘎！！那当然是np场好看啦！不过我真的对年下组不来电，我觉得光哥余老师和嘎嘎的那场非常好次！！这个搭配就已经超级好吃了呜呜呜~而且成熟男人搞起来就是不一样啊，真的很照顾嘎嘎，就不会只为了自己爽，对没错我就是在diss年下组（一点节制也没有

25#

对啊！！一个个的每次都把嘎嘎搞得哭的稀里哗啦，爽哭和难受哭是有很大差别的！看嘎嘎难受我都想哭了（其实没有 看的时候我觉得好爽 但是事后我就很生气了 不许这样对我女儿［怒吼］

26#

也没有每次啦！！弟弟们也是很心疼漂亮姐姐的！！！还不是因为那几场嘎嘎穿的太sq了！！不是连股沟都露了一半的露背毛衣，就是手都可以从缝里伸进去的破洞牛仔裤，或者是拉链拉开就可以吸neinei的无袖上衣……我真的晕（这谁顶得住啊

27#

其实蒙古袍也很色啊1551扎西嘎的马.震没有xjm喜欢吗！！我的珍藏啊55555又甜又骚，想想我都不行了5555（在马上做就已经赢了啊！

28#

迪嘎女孩绝不认输！！混血帅哥组了解一下！！！简直是帅到血崩55555那荷尔蒙和性.张力我差点都要死掉了！！（我觉得在钢琴上做比在马上做更赢一些x

29#

不要再说了你们不要再说了！！我已经一滴都没有了呜呜呜呜嘎嘎真的是大美女（神志不清

30#

我还以为点进来你们真的会理性讨论嘎npy呢2333所以说果然npy无关紧要，最终还是变成嘎的西皮卖安利现场了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

30#

小声逼逼一下还是觉得npy是蔡程昱（！）

虽然大家都是床上打架的关系，但是职业素养都是在的，采访的时候动手动脚的可不多，贴贴肩膀碰碰手是正常接触，摸腰摸腿的就菜菜哦~！

31#

是不是npy先不说，毕竟嘎给的信息也就一点。但是蔡真的是福利超好，合作次数最多，每次都是内.射不说，还有嘎嘎给口，嘎一共就穿了三次裙子，两次都是给菜菜搞~啧~

32#

穿裙子的嘎嘎我已经特意避开了，为什么还有人提？是非要我死在这里吗？？只要想想我都要晕了呜呜呜呜

33#

啊！！！我不行了！！！阿云嘎你要了我吧！！！！

34#

人类没有理由不喜欢嘎嘎！！他真的好可爱！

女婿！！我不管你是谁，你必须给我好好对他！！呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜

35# mxh蔡程昱

好［比心］

36#

？？？？？？？？

37#

？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

38#

？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

39#

蔡嘎SZD！！！

40#

我在做梦，吗？

 

 

——此帖已封，勿回——


End file.
